The detection of specific nucleic acids is an important tool for diagnostic medicine and molecular biology research. Gene probe assays currently play roles in identifying infectious organisms such as bacteria and viruses, in probing the expression of normal and mutant genes and identifying mutant genes such as oncogenes, in typing tissue for compatibility preceding tissue transplantation, in matching tissue or blood samples for forensic medicine, and for exploring homology among genes from different species.
A variety of techniques for the detection of nucleic acids have been developed and include techniques that can be classified as either target amplification or signal amplification. Target amplification strategies include the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), strand displacement amplification (SDA), and nucleic acid sequence based amplification (NASBA).
Alternatively, rather than amplify the target, alternate techniques use the target as a template to replicate a signaling probe, allowing a small number of target molecules to result in a large number of signaling probes, that then can be detected. Signal amplification strategies include the ligase chain reaction (LCR), cycling probe technology (CPT), invasive cleavage techniques such as Invader™ technology, Q-Beta replicase (QβR) technology, and the use of “amplification probes” such as “branched DNA” that result in multiple label probes binding to a single target sequence.
The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is widely used and described, and involves the use of primer extension combined with thermal cycling to amplify a target sequence; see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195 and 4,683,202, and PCR Essential Data, J. W. Wiley & Sons, Ed. C. R. Newton, 1995, all of which are incorporated by reference. In addition, there are a number of variations of PCR which also find use in the invention, including “quantitative competitive PCR” or “QC-PCR”, “arbitrarily primed PCR” or “AP-PCR”, “immuno-PCR”, “Alu-PCR”, “PCR single strand conformational polymorphism” or “PCR-SSCP”, allelic PCR (see Newton et al. Nucl. Acid Res. 17:2503 91989); “reverse transcriptase PCR” or “RT-PCR”, “biotin capture PCR”, “vectorette PCR”, “panhandle PCR”, and “PCR select cDNA subtraction”, among others.
Strand displacement amplification (SDA) is generally described in Walker et al., in Molecular Methods for Virus Detection, Academic Press, Inc., 1995, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,455,166 and 5,130,238, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Nucleic acid sequence based amplification (NASBA) is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,818 and “Profiting from Gene-based Diagnostics”, CTB International Publishing Inc., N.J., 1996, both of which are incorporated by reference.
Cycling probe technology (CPT) is a nucleic acid detection system based on signal or probe amplification rather than target amplification, such as is done in polymerase chain reactions (PCR). Cycling probe technology relies on a molar excess of labeled probe which contains a scissile linkage of RNA. Upon hybridization of the probe to the target, the resulting hybrid contains a portion of RNA:DNA. This area of RNA:DNA duplex is recognized by RNAseH and the RNA is excised, resulting in cleavage of the probe. The probe now consists of two smaller sequences which may be released, thus leaving the target intact for repeated rounds of the reaction. The unreacted probe is removed and the label is then detected. CPT is generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,769, 5,403,711, 5,660,988, and 4,876,187, and PCT published applications WO 95/05480, WO 95/1416, and WO 95/00667, all of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference.
The oligonucleotide ligation assay (OLA; sometimes referred to as the ligation chain reaction (LCR)) involve the ligation of at least two smaller probes into a single long probe, using the target sequence as the template for the ligase. See generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,185,243, 5,679,524 and 5,573,907; EP 0 320 308 B1; EP 0 336 731 B1; EP 0 439 182 B1; WO 90/01069; WO 89/12696; and WO 89/09835, all of which are incorporated by reference.
Invader™ technology is based on structure-specific polymerases that cleave nucleic acids in a site-specific manner. Two probes are used: an “invader” probe and a “signaling” probe, that adjacently hybridize to a target sequence with a non-complementary overlap. The enzyme cleaves at the overlap due to its recognition of the “tail”, and releases the “tail” with a label. This can then be detected. The Invader™ technology is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,846,717; 5,614,402; 5,719,028; 5,541,311; and 5,843,669, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
“Rolling circle amplification” is based on extension of a circular probe that has hybridized to a target sequence. A polymerase is added that extends the probe sequence. As the circular probe has no terminus, the polymerase repeatedly extends the circular probe resulting in concatamers of the circular probe. As such, the probe is amplified. Rolling-circle amplification is generally described in Baner et al. (1998) Nuc. Acids Res. 26:5073-5078; Barany, F. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:189-193; and Lizardi et al. (1998) Nat Genet. 19:225-232, all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
“Branched DNA” signal amplification relies on the synthesis of branched nucleic acids, containing a multiplicity of nucleic acid “arms” that function to increase the amount of label that can be put onto one probe. This technology is generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,681,702, 5,597,909, 5,545,730, 5,594,117, 5,591,584, 5,571,670, 5,580,731, 5,571,670, 5,591,584, 5,624,802, 5,635,352, 5,594,118, 5,359,100, 5,124,246 and 5,681,697, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Similarly, dendrimers of nucleic acids serve to vastly increase the amount of label that can be added to a single molecule, using a similar idea but different compositions. This technology is as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,270 and Nilsen et al., J. Theor. Biol. 187:273 (1997), both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Recent focus has been on the analysis of the relationship between genetic variation and phenotype by making use of polymorphic DNA markers. Previous work utilized short tandem repeats (STRs) as polymorphic positional markers; however, recent focus is on the use of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs), which occur at an average frequency of more than 1 per kilobase in human genomic DNA. Some SNPs, particularly those in and around coding sequences, are likely to be the direct cause of therapeutically relevant phenotypic variants and/or disease predisposition. Multiplex PCR amplification of SNP loci with subsequent hybridization to oligonucleotide arrays has been shown to be an accurate and reliable method of simultaneously genotyping at least hundreds of SNPs; see Wang et al., Science, 280:1077 (1998); see also Schafer et al., Nature Biotechnology 16:33-39 (1998). The compositions of the present invention facilitate multiplex assays.
There are a variety of particular techniques that are used to detect sequence, including mutations and SNPs. These include, but are not limited to, ligation based assays, cleavage based assays (mismatch and invasive cleavage such as Invader™), single base extension methods (see WO 92/15712, EP 0 371 437 B1, EP 0317 074 B1; Pastinen et al., Genome Res. 7:606-614 (1997); Syvänen, Clinica Chimica Acta 226:225-236 (1994); and WO 91/13075), and competitive probe analysis (e.g. competitive sequencing by hybridization; see below).
In addition, DNA sequencing is a crucial technology in biology today, as the rapid sequencing of genomes, including the human genome, is both a significant goal and a significant hurdle. Thus there is a significant need for robust, high-throughput methods. Traditionally, the most common method of DNA sequencing has been based on polyacrylamide gel fractionation to resolve a population of chain-terminated fragments (Sanger et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 74:5463 (1977); Maxam & Gilbert). The population of fragments, terminated at each position in the DNA sequence, can be generated in a number of ways. Typically, DNA polymerase is used to incorporate dideoxynucleotides that serve as chain terminators.
Several alternative methods have been developed to increase the speed and ease of DNA sequencing. For example, sequencing by hybridization has been described (Drmanac et al., Genomics 4:114 (1989); Koster et al., Nature Biotechnology 14:1123 (1996); U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,525,464; 5,202,231 and 5,695,940, among others). Similarly, sequencing by synthesis is an alternative to gel-based sequencing. These methods add and read only one base (or at most a few bases, typically of the same type) prior to polymerization of the next base. This can be referred to as “time resolved” sequencing, to contrast from “gel-resolved” sequencing. Sequencing by synthesis has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,903 and Hyman, Anal. Biochem. 174:423 (1988); Rosenthal, International Patent Application Publication 761107 (1989); Metzker et al., Nucl. Acids Res. 22:4259 (1994); Jones, Biotechniques 22:938 (1997); Ronaghi et al., Anal. Biochem. 242:84 (1996), Nyren et al., Anal. Biochem. 151:504 (1985). Detection of ATP sulfurylase activity is described in Karamohamed and Nyren, Anal. Biochem. 271:81 (1999).
Sequencing using reversible chain terminating nucleotides is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,902,723 and 5,547,839, and Canard and Arzumanov, Gene 11:1 (1994), and Dyatkina and Arzumanov, Nucleic Acids Symp Ser 18; 117 (1987). Reversible chain termination with DNA ligase is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,708. Time resolved sequencing is described in Johnson et al., Anal. Biochem. 136:192 (1984). Single molecule analysis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,782 and Elgen and Rigler, Proc. Natl Acad Sci USA 91(13):5740 (1994), all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
One promising sequencing by synthesis method is based on the detection of the pyrophosphate (PPi) released during the DNA polymerase reaction. As nucleotriphosphates are added to a growing nucleic acid chain, they release PPi. This release can be quantitatively measured by the conversion of PPi to ATP by the enzyme sulfurylase, and the subsequent production of visible light by firefly luciferase.
Several assay systems have been described that capitalize on this mechanism. See for example WO93/23564, WO 98/28440 and WO98/13523, all of which are expressly incorporated by reference. A preferred method is described in Ronaghi et al., Science 281:363 (1998). In this method, the four deoxynucleotides (dATP, dGTP, dCTP and dTTP; collectively dNTPs) are added stepwise to a partial duplex comprising a sequencing primer hybridized to a single stranded DNA template and incubated with DNA polymerase, ATP sulfurylase, luciferase, and optionally a nucleotide-degrading enzyme such as apyrase. A dNTP is only incorporated into the growing DNA strand if it is complementary to the base in the template strand. The synthesis of DNA is accompanied by the release of PPi equal in molarity to the incorporated dNTP. The PPi is converted to ATP and the light generated by the luciferase is directly proportional to the amount of ATP. In some cases the unincorporated dNTPs and the produced ATP are degraded between each cycle by the nucleotide degrading enzyme.
In some cases the DNA template is associated with a solid support. To this end, there are a wide variety of known methods of attaching DNAs to solid supports. Recent work has focused on the attachment of binding ligands, including nucleic acid probes, to microspheres that are randomly distributed on a surface, including a fiber optic bundle, to form high density arrays. See for example PCTs US98/21193, PCT US99/14387 and PCT US98/05025; WO98150782; and U.S. Ser. Nos. 09/287,573, 09/151,877, 09/256,943, 09/316,154, 60/119,323, 09/315,584; all of which are expressly incorporated by reference.
An additional technique utilizes sequencing by hybridization. For example, sequencing by hybridization has been described (Drmanac et al., Genomics 4:114 (1989); U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,525,464; 5,202,231 and 5,695,940, among others, all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety). In addition, sequencing using mass spectrometry techniques has been described; see Koster et al., Nature Biotechnology 14:1123 (1996).
Finally, the use of adapter-type sequences that allow the use of universal arrays has been described in limited contexts; see for example Chee et al., Nucl. Acid Res. 19:3301 (1991); Shoemaker et al., Nature Genetics 14:450 (1998); Barany, F. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:189-193, EP 0 799 897 A1 WO 97/31256, all of which are expressly incorporated by reference.
PCTs US98/21193, PCT US99/14387 and PCT US98/05025; WO98/50782; and U.S. Ser. Nos. 09/287,573, 09/151,877, 09/256,943, 09/316,154, 60/119,323, 09/315,584; all of which are expressly incorporated by reference, describe novel compositions utilizing substrates with microsphere arrays, which allow for novel detection methods of nucleic acid hybridization.
A common feature of all of these assays and techniques is the requirement for a large number of oligonucleotides. In addition, as multiplex experiments are performed, solutions containing multiple types of oligonucleotides must be prepared.
The prior art describes methods of synthesizing oligonucleotides. Generally, synthesis methods can be divided into directed and non-directed methods. For non-directed, combinatorial methods, bead-based or tea bag synthesis methods have been described using split and mix procedures. Split and mix synthesis is described in Peptide and Peptidomimetic Libraries, Molecular Biotechnology, Vol. 9, 1998, which ex expressly incorporated herein by reference. A limitation of this method is that all combinations of polymers are synthesized.
Alternatively, the prior art describes directed synthesis methods in which a particular polymer is separated from other polymers during the synthesis process. A limitation to this approach is the necessity for separate reactions and the requirement to mix the polymers together to form pools of oligonucleotides.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide compositions and methods for generating a pool of oligonucleotides.